


A Mother's Last Words

by Laerkstrein



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Ursa - Freeform, Zuko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months have passed since Zuko was crowned as Firelord. But the memories of his beloved mother, Ursa, still haunt him. And Zuko can't help but wonder what happened to his mother. But when Ursa's spirit appears to comfort him, Zuko learns the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Last Words

Several long years of wondering, and still the young Firelord Zuko was no closer to learning the truth about his mother's disappearance. He lived each day in wonder as he tried desperately to piece together the puzzle that would lead him to the truth. But no assumption was ever good enough. Zuko wanted the truth concerning his beloved mother, which was something he knew he'd never receive. The only person, if anyone, who knew the truth behind Ursa's disappearance was the previous Firelord. Zuko's father, Ozai.

But he would never speak a word concerning Ursa, and this bothered Zuko greatly. After years of guessing and wondering, the young Firelord had come to the worst conclusion: Ursa had long-since been murdered. The mere thought of his father bringing any harm to his beloved mother was enough to cause Zuko to lock himself within his chamber for several hours at a time. He would refuse to see anyone. His uncle, friends, servants, and even his lover, Mai.

Today was one of those days. The young Firelord had, once again, shut himself within his chamber, trapping himself with his thoughts and bitter tears. He sat on his bed, staring solemnly at the painting of his mother that he kept on a small table. Fresh tears coursed down his face, occasionally landing upon the piece of parchment where Ursa's beautiful face had been set in vibrant ink. Zuko clenched his teeth, fighting the sudden urge to visit the prison and demand that his father tell him what had become of his mother.

Wiping away the tears, Zuko placed the painting back on the table, ensuring that the small shrine to his mother was perfectly aligned before turning and glowering at himself in the mirror. He raised a hand, placing it against the flawless glass, and the tears began to flow yet again. But he ignored them this time. It would be a waste of energy for him to wipe them away again. For, at times such as this, they always returned.

He closed his golden eyes and breathed deeply, trying to remember the feeling of his mother's warm embrace. It had been so long ago that she had wrapped her arms around him, cradling his smaller body against her own as she told him that everything would be all right. If he hadn't been so foolish as to embarrass his father in front of his grandfather, the late Firelord Azulon, then perhaps his mother would still be here with him.

The sound of cracking glass startled the young Firelord. He opened his eyes, surprised to find that the increasing pressure of his hand against the mirror had created several long cracks. With a finger, Zuko began tracing each crack absentmindedly, failing to notice the robed woman standing behind him.

It was only when the woman spoke, that Zuko realized she was there. "Hello... Zuko."

Golden eyes snapped up as the soothing voice reached Zuko's ears. He stared at the woman's reflection in the mirror, unable to believe who he was actually seeing. His mother had come back. He whirled around, expecting to feel her warm embrace and see her bright smile. But she was gone. The young Firelord turned back to the mirror, shocked to see that Ursa was there. He hung his head, his fists clenched tightly. So she was gone. All he was seeing was her ghost.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," Ursa said as her son stared at her in the mirror.

The young Firelord sighed, touching his mother's reflection with a shaking hand. "It's not your fault," he replied quietly. "It's his fault. My father's. He did this to you!"

Ursa's reflection in the mirror grew as her spirit drew closer to her son. "No, Zuko," she said, standing behind him in the mirror. "When Firelord Azulon threatened your father, I willingly sacrificed myself for you. Had I not done so, you would have been killed."

"It doesn't matter." Zuko sighed as he watched his mother's reflection place a hand on his shoulder. And for a moment, he could actually feel her hand, as if she were alive again. "I know what my father did, regardless of your own decision. He took you away from me..."

The spirit's hand rested upon Zuko's head. "There was no other way," she said solemnly. "Forgive me, Zuko. And... your father, as well."

"How can I forgive him?" he shouted. "My father took everything from me! Because of him, I've suffered more than you will ever know!"

"But I do know, Zuko. I've watched you from the Spirit World. And it's because of your father's actions that you became the man you are today. A strong, kind leader who understands what it means to suffer." Ursa paused, her reflection taking Zuko's hand in hers. "Regardless of your past mistakes, I'm very proud of you, my son."

Before Zuko could respond, Ursa's reflection slowly began to fade away. The young Firelord pressed his hands against the mirror, desperate to grab hold of his mother.

"Don't leave me!" he begged. "You can't leave again!"As she faded away, Ursa smiled gently and whispered something that Zuko had been unable to hear. When he finally lost sight of her, Zuko fell to the floor, pounding the mirror with his fists. "What was it?" he whispered. "What were you trying to say?"

And then it hit him. The final words his mother had spoken to him before sacrificing herself for his sake: "I love you."


End file.
